Les héros de chez Marvel sont des sorciers!
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Londres, 1996, Charles et Raven sont deux frères et soeurs inséparables. La routine rythme leur quotidien, jusqu'au jour où deux lettres cachetées d'un écusson majestueux et annonciateur de miracle, leur parvient à chacun. C'est donc dans la gare de King's Cross, qu'ils embarquent à bord d'un train qui va les mener vers une toute nouvelle vie, une vie pleine de magie. (AU - M/M)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction un peu spéciale puisqu'elle comportera plusieurs personnages, deux pairings que je chérie, le tout dans un univers que vous connaissez bien!_

 _A savoir aussi que je ne suis pas une experte de l'univers d'Harry Potter donc pardon pour les éventuelles incohérences, je fais de mon mieux pour coller à cet univers que j'adore._

 _J'espère grandement ne pas être trop dans le OOC pour certains personnages, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, voilà voilà bonne lecture._

* * *

Poudlard Express, 1er septembre 1996. Les paysages défilaient les uns après les autres, faisant monter à la fois l'excitation et l'appréhension en Charles. Une boule s'était formée au creux de son ventre et son genou droit remuait frénétiquement et de façon incontrôlable.

Charles Xavier était un jeune garçon de 11 ans, aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front, ses yeux bleus étaient aussi clairs que l'azur du ciel et ses fines lèvres roses sétiraient en un doux sourire au fil du voyage. Il avait des joues rondes qui lui donnaient un air innocent et il mesurait environ un mètre trente-cinq. Son acceptation à l'école Poudlard n'était en rien annodine, à l'âge de 9 ans, il avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait entendre des voix résonner dans son esprit. Pensant devenir fou, il avait fini par se persuader que ces échos étaient ses propres pensées. Puis quelques fois, lorsque les voix se faisaient trop fortes dans sa tête, d'étranges choses se produisaient: il lui suffisait d'ordonner aux voix de se taire pour que le calme reprenne sa place dans son esprit. Un jour, lors d'une dispute avec son beau-père Kurt Marko, Charles s'était profondément mis en colère contre lui, et alors l'adulte était tombé inconscient sans aucune raison, mis à part que le jeune garçon l'avait pensé très fort. Depuis ce jour il craignait ses pouvoirs, et il pensait que l'école de sorcellerie pourrait lui apprendre à les contrôler. Enfin il pourrait dormir paisiblement.

En face de lui était assise d'une petite fille blonde du nom de Raven Darkholme, dont les yeux gris-verts brillaient d'une étincelle d'excitation. Elle avait replié ses fines jambes en tailleur et fixait le paysage extérieur. Elle était plus jeune que Charles de quelques mois et le dépassait déjà niveau taille. Tout deux s'étaient rencontrés deux ans plus tôt, une nuit, dans la cuisine de la demeure des Xavier -maintenant occupée par Sharon sa mère, Kurt et Caïn, son horrible demi-frère- et le jeune Charles s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'elle aussi possédait des pouvoirs: elle était capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle créature vivante. Kurt n'accepta jamais totalement la présence de cette étrangère chez lui et lui mena la vie dure, à lui et à Xavier. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent comme frère et soeur l'un pour l'autre et endurèrent la violence de leur beau-père lorsque Sharon décéda. Ce fut Sharon qui accepta la petite Darkholme au manoir, et sa mort fut difficile pour les deux enfants qui se retrouvèrent seuls face à Kurt et Caïn. La lettre de Poudlard fut comme un miracle tombé du ciel, ils pourraient ainsi échapper au pire. Bien sûr il avait fallu trouver un prétexte pour que cet imbécile de Kurt accepte sans savoir que l'école en question était un établissement dédié à la magie.

Ils étaient donc tous deux assis face à face, sur des banquettes en velour bleu particulièrement confortables, à fixer le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, discutaient de toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'ils pourraient bien apprendre à Poudlard, dégustant quelques chocogrenouilles et dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue achetées quelques instants plus tôt. Puis un groupe de garçons passa dans le couloir du train et l'un deux, aux cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés sur le côté et aux prunelles grises, esquissa un sourire en entrant dans le compartiment des deux enfants.

\- Raven! Ca fait longtemps, qu'est-ce tu fais ici? commença l'inconnu en s'approchant de la blonde.

\- Hank! Je pourrais te poser la même question, toi aussi tu as été admis à Poudlard? répondit l'intéressée en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Il semblerait oui, en y réfléchissant c'est plutôt normal. ajouta Hank avant de se défaire de l'étreinte et de se tourner vers le frère de Raven. Charles, ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça va?

\- Très bien Hank, content de te voir. fit Xavier en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Tu nous présentes tes amis?

\- Oh oui pardon, voici Bruce Banner et Tony Stark, je les ai rencontré il y a quelques heures. expliqua le jeune garçon. Les gars voici mes amis, Charles Xavier et sa soeur Raven Darkholme.

\- Enchantés! répondirent les deux inconnus.

Tony Stark était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns rebelles, ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une lueur de malice. Il était à peu près de la même taille que Charles et avait quelque chose de charmeur, peut-être était-ce son sourire. Dans quelques mois il fêterait ses 12 ans, ce qui faisait de lui le plus âgé du groupe pour le moment. Tony était le fils d'Howard et Maria Stark, son père était à la tête d'une puissante compagnie d'inventions magiques: Stark Industries. Il avait également hérité du génie de son père, seul soucis, Tony était du genre à être vite lassé des cours. A ses côtés, Bruce Banner, un peu plus grand, cheveux bouclés châtains foncés, une paire de lunettes visée sur son nez, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment. Il était un garçon d'un naturel calme et évitait le plus possible de se mettre en colère, cependant gare à quiconque y parviendrait. D'ordinaire il était en perpétuelle recherche de nouveaux apprentissages et n'avait aucune difficulté de concentration. Lui et Tony se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et étaient deux bons copains qui adoraient construire et tester de nouvelles choses.

\- On se voit à l'école! Oh et vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers on ne va pas tarder à arriver" fit Hank en saluant ses deux amis avant de quitter le compartiment et de rejoindre le sien.

Environ une heure plus tard, Charles et Raven se retrouvèrent au pied de petites marches, parmi un groupe d'une quarantaine d'enfants. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très éclairées par des bougies flottant dans l'air, il semblait ne pas y avoir de plafond, à la place on distinguait très clairement un magnifique ciel étoilé. Quatre immenses tables séparaient les élèves de l'école, toutes années confondues, en quatre maisons: Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers une femme, assez âgée d'apparence, les traits sévères, un chapeau pointu vissé sur sa tête. Elle tenait dans ses mains un vieux parchemin et planta son regard parmi la foule de nouveaux élèves.

"Clint Barton." appela McGonagall.

L'intéressé s'avança d'un pas peu sûr de lui, un garçon châtain aux yeux clairs, et vint s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret de bois, puis le professeur posa un vieux chapeau sur le sommet de sa tête et celui-ci commença à se mouvoir, sous le regard ébahi des premières années. Il prononça quelques paroles puis:

"Griffondor!" annonca-t-il.

McGonagall retira le Choixpeau puis ledit Clint fila vers la table où étaient répartis tous les élèves de la maison. Elle appela quelques noms puis vint le tour de Tony Stark. A l'annonce de son nom, des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, il faut dire que Stark Industries était connue de presque tous les sorciers. Une telle popularité fit sourire le brun de fierté qui vint s'asseoir à son tour auprès du professeur. Choixpeau sur la tête:

"Serdaigle!"

A son tour il rejoignit sa table. La cérémonie du Choixpeau se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure. Bruce, Hank et Charles furent également envoyés chez Serdaigle, Raven, elle, en revanche se retrouva à Serpentard et la déception se lut parfaitement sur le visage des deux frère et soeur. Le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais. A sa table, la jeune fille fit connaissance d'une certaine Natasha Romanov, rousse aux cheveux longs, et d'un certain Erik Lehnsherr, un beau jeune homme châtain, tous deux également en première année. Deux jeune garçons bruns saluèrent aussi la blonde, un certain Loki Laufeyson et Bucky Barnes, plus vieux d'un an. Elle semblait bien entourée et avoir été vite acceptée chez les Serpentard, ce qui ne la rassura qu'à moitié au vu de la réputation de ces derniers. Nombreuses étaient les rumeurs que la maison au serpent regorgeait de sorciers adeptes de magie noire, et avait accueilli les mages les plus dangereux de l'histoire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous répartis dans les quatre maisons, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe argentée se leva: le fameux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, ses éternelles petites lunettes posées sur son nez, dissimulant ses petits yeux rieurs. Son discours de bienvenue fut solennel et aussitôt qu'il eut terminé un magnifique et copieux banquet vint garnir les tables. Rosbif, du ragoût, des saucisses, frites, carottes, choux de bruxelles, et pour le final, de majestueux desserts ornaient les tables, ainsi glaces, tartes à la mélasse, à la crème, bonbons à la menthe et éclairs au chocolat disparaissaient bien vite des plats disposés. L'école de sorcellerie réservait bien des surprises, et ce n'était que le début.

Les premières années furent escortées par leur Préfet respectif, qui leur donna les principales consignes et règles de l'école, aux dortoirs, situés autour de la tour principale. Charles, Hank et sa bande découvrirent donc une salle commune assez studieuse, particulièrement lumineuse, ornée de rideaux d'un bleu royal, de fauteuils et canapés semblant tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Les murs étaient bâtis d'une pierre blanche smeblant avoir traversé les âges, le sol était recouvert d'une douce moquette bleue parfaitement entretenue. Incrusté dans la pierre du mur, un feu crépitait, apportant une chaleur réconfortante à la pièce. L'ambiance qui régnait ici était paisible. Mais ce qui attira l'oeil de Charles en premier lieu fut la taille de la bibliothèque mise à disposition des élèves: celle-ci s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres de haut et était remplie de divers ouvrages, assez âgés et usés pour la plupart. Une agréable odeur de vieux livres et de savoir flottait dans l'air.

Les nouveaux montèrent ensuite dans les dortoirs, garçons d'un côté, filles de l'autre. Là, des lits à baldaquins semblaient vouloir passer à travers le plafond, et la couleur bleue habillait quasiment chaque tissu présent dans la pièce. Chacun trouva sa place où ses affaires avait été déposées un peu plus tôt. Ainsi le lit de Charles se retrouva entre ceux de Hank et Tony, Bruce lui, était sur le lit à gauche de celui de Hank. Le petit brun aux boucles jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et admira la pleine lune brillant dans le ciel. Une étape importante de sa vie venait de débuter à Poudlard.

Raven et ses nouveaux amis regagnèrent également leur salle commune: celle de Serpentard était située dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, sous le lac pour être tout à fait exact. L'ambiance y était peu chaleureuse: les murs et le plafond étaient faits de pierre brute et la pièce était éclairée par quelques lampes vertes suspendues et par la lumière provenant directement du lac. Quelques tapisseries habillent le sol froid. La décoration se compose principalement de fauteuils en cuir, de crânes déposés sur une cheminée dans laquelle crépite un magnifique feu. Au-dessus de celle-ci se dresse un majestueux serpent, symbole de la maison Serpentard. On pouvait trouver un jeu d'échec dans chaque coin de la pièce, tout comme dans n'importe quelle salle commune de n'importe quelle maison de l'école. L'ambiance qui régnait ici avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et à la fois excitant, quelque chose de mystérieux. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais la blonde finirait par s'y faire et voire même y prendre goût.

Elle gagna le dortoir des filles et découvrit avec joie que ses affaires y avaient été déposées. Elle occupait le lit en face de celui de Natasha Romanov, une jeune fille rousse plutôt brillante malgré son jeune âge. Certes son frère ne serait pas à ses côtés en permanence, mais au moins, elle ne serait pas seule.

Le lendemain, Charles se réveilla avant même que le réveil commun ne sonne, annonçant le début de leur première journée de cours. Il commençait son année par un cours de Potions de deux heures avec le professeur Rogue à 9h. Au vu de la réputation de ce dernier mieux valait arriver en avance et gare aux retardataires. Le brun se préparait donc tranquillement, le dortoir était encore silencieux et une fois qu'il fut prêt, habillé de son uniforme, il rejoignit la grande salle où était servi le petit-déjeuner. Sur son chemin, il passa devant une vitrine où brillaient plusieurs coupes en or. Les coupes de Quidditch. Il les détailla de ses yeux bleus ainsi que les écriteaux puis un jeune garçon un peu plus grand que lui vint lui aussi, observer les trophés des années passées. Il était châtain aux cheveux courts, ses yeux bleux gris croisèrent les siens et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il portait une cravate rayée verte et grise et l'écusson de Serpentard ornait sa cape. Charles lui rendit un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Charles Xavier! commença le petit brun.

\- Erik Lehnsherr. répondit le second en lui offrant une poignée de main amicale que Charles serra volontiers.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer!

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, discutant de leurs premières impressions à l'école, s'excitant à l'idée d'avoir leur premier cours un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Ils furent d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de constater qu'ils avaient le cours de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal en commun. Ils profitèrent de leur avance pour poursuivre leur conversation devant l'immense porte en bois de la salle. Charles racontait quelques anecdotes de sa vie parmi les Moldus, sa vie qu'il avait quitté après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, et Erik l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Même si à vrai dire, le châtain n'appréciait guère les non-mages, il avait ses raisons, et ne souhaitait se confier à personne à ce sujet. Il s'avéra également que Erik était polonais, et possédait lui aussi d'incroyables aptitudes. Ainsi, il fit virevolter une petite pince en métal que Charles avait dans ses poches de pantalons. Le garçon était capable de contrôler n'importe quel métal ainsi que les champs magnétiques. Le brun rayonnait, une amitié prometteuse était en train de naître entre eux et une certaine complicité s'installait déjà. Il faut dire que l'élève de Serdaigle dégageait ce quelque chose qui avait le don de vous mettre à l'aise, un sentiment de sécurité.

Une fois installés à leur table respective, qui d'ailleurs étaient côte à côte, Erik se plaça de façon à avoir son nouvel ami dans son champ de vision, c'est-à-dire, en face de lui. Ils se lançaient de temps à autres des sourires, enfantins et sincères.

A la table de Serdaigle, le reste de la bande de Charles finit par arriver, Tony encore endormi. La grande salle baignait dans la lumière et le calme du matin, malgré les murmures des élèves. La majorité des maisons au serpent et à l'aigle redoutait le cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue, à 9h. Il était un peu la bête noire de l'école, et personne n'osait lui faire quelque affront que ce soit, à moins que ce dernier ne souhaite finir le reste de son année en retenue.

Raven quant à elle semblait s'être bien vite intégrée parmi les Serpentard, elle avait sa propre bande, incluant quelques deuxièmes années. Même si Bucky Barnes, un jeune garçon de 13 ans, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, semblait un peu en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe. Un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille blonde l'avait vu discuté avec un première année blond de Poufsouffle, ils semblaient amis depuis longtemps, aussi elle n'avait pas voulu les déranger.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt détendue et tranquille, les sorciers engloutirent rapidement. Un festin au choix varié composé de porridge, de petits pains, de toasts, d'oeufs au bacon et autres mets délicieux dont l'odeur emplissait la salle toute entière. Les voilà prêts à affronter la matinée. Ils se rendirent donc à la salle des potions où les y attendaient un homme aux cheveux bruns dont les mèches grasses lui tombaient presque sur les épaules, et vêtu d'une longue et mystérieuse cape noire. Charles se retrouva assis à côté d'Erik, à vrai dire ce dernier n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quant à l'endroit où s'asseoir. Hank et Bruce se mirent ensemble, les cours de potions étant la plupart du temps en binômes. Raven s'assit à côté de Natasha et Tony se retrouva seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille brune de Serdaigle aux longs cheveux ne prenne place à ses côtés. Elle se présenta simplement, accompagné d'une poignée de main et d'un sourire éclatant et chaleureux: Angel.

Les élèves sortirent tous leur livre acheté au préalable lors des achats des fournitures scolaires, un chaudron posé devant chacun. Ils s'attelèrent à la préparation d'une potion après une rapide mais vicieuse interro du professeur. Le pauvre Tony fut le souffre-douleur de celui-ci, trouvant que le jeune garçon avait peut-être un peu trop d'orgueil et de confiance en lui. Qu'il soit le fils d'Howard Stark ne l'exemptait pas d'être attentif au cours. Par chance, lorsque vint la préparation, sa binôme Angel, lui vint en aide et ils parvinrent à réaliser quelque chose de correct. En revanche, Hank et Bruce n'eurent aucune difficulté à exécuter les consignes et à recréer la potion étape par étape. Le professeur Rogue toisa Stark, un air affligé au visage.

\- Votre père est peut-être un homme brillant, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas votre cas, Stark. lança-t-il sèchement à l'intéressé.

Tony eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que la brune assise à ses côtés attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ne parle pas Tony, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu lui réponds... lui chuchotta-t-elle alors que le jeune brun se rasseyait, blessé dans son orgueil, humilié devant toute la classe. Pour sûr il ne porterait jamais le professeur Rogue dans son coeur. Angel donna une tape légère et amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade en guise de soutien et le cours se termina, achevant avec lui le premier jour de cours. Les élèves avait l'après-midi de libre pour prendre leurs repères au sein de l'école et se préparer aux cours du lendemain. Charles rejoignit donc Raven et Natasha, ainsi que Erik et allèrent se promener. Tony resta avec Angel et fit ainsi la connaissance de la bande Serpentard, c'est-à-dire Bucky avec qui la jeune fille s'entendait à merveille et Loki, qui semblait bien plus mystérieux et assez mégalomane comme lui. Aux côtés de Bucky se dressait un garçon blond, grand pour son âge, habillé des couleurs de Poufsouffle, du nom de Steve Rogers. Le jeune et petit brun se présenta alors de façon amicale et le courant sembla vite passer entre eux. Bucky et Loki, les seuls seconde année du groupe, furent obligés de filer en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les trois jeunes gens restants profitèrent de l'heure de libre qu'ils avaient jusqu'au déjeuner pour se promener dans la cour de l'école, faisant plus ample connaissance. Les élèves de première année de Serdaigle et Serpentard avait assisté à un cours de potions tandis que les Poufsouffle étaient en cours de vol et ceux de Griffondor en botanique.

Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc de pierre de la petite cour intérieure. Le fils Stark sortait des inventions de son père de ses poches pour les exhiber auprès de ses amis. Le temps libre leur permettrait à tous d'apprendre à se connaître, et de découvrir les secrets bien cachés de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et vous incitera à lire la suite._

 _Sachez également que je vais vite en venir à l'intrigue de l'histoire, et par conséquent je vais accélérer dans le temps. Ne soyez pas étonnés si vous vous retrouvez propulsés des années en avant._

 _Néanmoins le prochain chapitre se passera encore pendant la première année et vous en apprendrez davantage sur nos apprentis sorciers, tout comme vous assisterez à leur premier vol sur balais._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review, j'apprécie grandement de connaître vos ressentis. Merci également à tous ceux qui mettront en favoris._

 _Et avant de fermer la page, indiquez moi par commentaire, le nom de votre maison Poudlard!_

 _Des bisous_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut à tous mes petits sorciers,_**

 ** _cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, à vrai dire j'ai très peu de temps pour moi, alors j'écris pendant les cours lorsqu'ils sont ennuyants, et généralement l'inspiration vient toute seule. Au moins ça me permet d'avoir d'avancer sur mes écrits._**

 ** _Voici donc le chapitre 2, celui-ci sera le dernier sur la première année de nos chers personnages, nous allons faire un bond de quelques années en avant dans le prochain. L'intrigue va elle aussi avancer._**

 ** _Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fanfiction reprend uniquement le décor d'Harry Potter ainsi que les professeurs, n'espérez pas voir apparaître le trio. Tous les événements qui se sont passés dans la saga n'ont aucun lien ici, merci de bien prendre en compte ces détails._**

 ** _Fini de bavarder, je vous laisse lire._**

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Un mois avait passé depuis la cérémonie du Choixpeau, depuis le jour où il avait embarqué à bord du majestueux Poudlard Express, filant tout droit vers une vie pleine de magie et de merveilles.

C'était un jour banal d'apprence, le soleil était absent, caché par l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui obstruait le ciel. L'air était doux quoique un peu frais pour un début d'octobre. Les quelques arbres qui trônaient dans la cour intérieure du chateau semblaient frissonner lorsque le vent venait à souffler dans leurs vieilles branches. Une douce odeur de feu de cheminée parfumait l'air, la rendant chaleureuse et bienvenue.

Ce dimanche était un de ceux qu'on passe au chaud, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil auprès des flammes vives et crépitantes, une couverture sur les épaules, une tasse de jus de citrouille fumante posée sur une table, et un livre sur les quatre sorciers fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que sur l'histoire de la magie, entre les mains.

La décoration de l'école avait changé et désormais citrouilles, fantômes, araignées et chats noirs ornaient tout le chateau, telle était la tradition lorsque débutait le mois d'Halloween. Cette fête était extrêmement populaire chez les sorciers, quel que soit leur âge. Même Dumbledore en raffolait. Et pour sûr elle serait fêtée comme il se doit. Tony avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, et il avait des alliés. Et ses plans pour Halloween s'annonçaient machiavéliques.

Tony avait sympathisé avec Steve Rogers, un petit blondinet adorable de Poufsouffle. Ils n'avaient tout deux pas grand chose en commun hormis leurs défunts parents, mais ils s'entendaient à merveille et passaient leur temps ensemble. Bucky, meilleur ami du blond, n'était jamais loin et prêt à montrer les dents.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Steve, Tony était avec Bruce ou Hank, ses "sciences-bros" comme il les appelait si bien et ensemble ils avaient plusieurs fois failli faire exploser l'école toute entière, suivi bien sûr d'un sermon du professeur responsable de la maison Serdaigle. Enfin, Poudlard était toujours debout et c'était l'essentiel.

En ce dimanche frais et triste, Steve était parti à la bibliothèque rassembler quelques ouvrages dont il aurait probablement besoin d'ici peu. Bucky l'avait accompagné, Tony étant occupé à se livrer à des expériences magiques avec ses deux compères. Bucky s'était donc proposé, ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était magnifique, les livres, marqués par le temps flottaient dans les airs et regagnaient ensuite leur place respective sans plus de cérémonie. Chaque sujet était soigneusement classé, ainsi on pouvait aisément se procurer un ouvrage sur les différents sorts et enchantements, les potions avancées et bien d'autres.

Steve s'arrêta à la section consacrée aux créatures magiques et attrapa un ouvrage aux pages jaunies par les années et aux bords cornés. La reliure témoignait elle-même d'un âge bien avancé. Le blond s'assit à une table et commença une lecture superficielle, éclairé par la douce et sensuelle flamme d'une simple bougie.

" _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , par Newt Scamander, mon préféré, excellent choix." fit une voix douce et au fort accent britannique.

Steve se retourna et vit un jeune garçon aux boucles brunes et aux yeux aussi clairs qu'un ciel en plein été. Il portait une robe de Serdaigle et tenait dans ses bras une demi-douzaine de livres, tous portant sur divers sujets. A ses côtés, un jeune garçon châtain se tenait debout, semblant être là par obligation. Lui ne portait pas sa cape en revanche la cravate qui ceinturait son cou ne laissait pas de doute: un tissu vert foncé orné de rayures grises, autrement dit, un Serpentard.

"Qui est ce Newt Scamander?" demanda Steve à l'attention du brun.

"Un sorcier zoologiste qui a passé sa vie à étudier les créatures magiques et à les protéger. Il était aussi élève à Poudlard, chez Poufsouffle." fit-il en remarquant le jaune de sa robe de sorcier, preuve flagrante de son appartenance à cette maison.

"Tu as raison d'être fier de ta maison Steve." ajouta le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom?" remarqua ledit Steve, fixant l'autre avec un air intrigué et surpris. Le brun eut un petit rire clair.

"Je suis un Legilimens, je lis dans les pensées."

"Autrement dit un télépathe." intervint Bucky, sortant de son coin et attirant les regards des trois autres garçons sur lui.

"C'est exact, mais il me faut encore beaucoup apprendre pour contrôler mon pouvoir." ajouta le brun. "Oh et je m'appelle Charles Xavier au fait, et voici Erik Lehnsherr. Erik je te présente Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes."

"Je connais déjà Barnes, nous sommes dans la même maison, même si nous n'avons encore jamais parlé." expliqua Erik.

"Il faut dire que tu n'es pas des plus amicaux Lehnsherr." ricana Bucky. Erik lui lança un regard noir.

"Ne joues pas à ça, si je me souviens bien tu as un bras en métal, ce serait dommage de finir à l'infirmerie non?" menaça le plus jeune des Serpentard.

Charles observa la scène puis soupira, il était inutile d'essayer de les séparer, alors il reporta son attention sur le blond, lisant ses pensées par mégarde.

"Erik a le pouvoir de manipuler le métal et les champs magnétiques." expliqua-t-il à Steve qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas la situation. "Nous sommes des mutants, autrement dit nous sommes nés avec un don."

"Je vois, c'est extraordinaire" ajouta le blond.

"Merci, mais il me semble que toi aussi tu soies doté d'une grande force" fit le jeune Charles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Tu l'as reçu il y a peu n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui... s'il-te-plaît tu pourrais ne pas faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?"

"Lire dans mes pensées, c'est... bizarre."

"Désolé je ne contrôle pas encore, mais je vais essayer."

"Merci Xavier." fit Steve en lui souriant.

"Appelle moi Charles." répondit-il en lui tendant une poignée de main amicale.

Le blondinet serra la main, lui adressant un sourire sincère et chaleureux, Charles était quelqu'un de doux et de tendre à la fois, sérieux dans ce qu'il entreprenait et curieux d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances en permanence. En revanche son ami Erik semblait son exact opposé, il paraissait plus froid et distant, légèrement insociable également. Enfin ils n'avaient pas particulièrement échangé pour se faire sa propre opinion à son sujet.

Charles adressa un regard à son ami, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement, comme par la pensée. Erik lui rendit un sourire entendu.

"Nous devons y aller, à plus tard, et Steve" commença le brun bouclé.

"Oui?"

"Bonne lecture"

Steve voulut dire merci mais le simple fait de le penser projeta ses propos vers Charles qui, en recevant mentalement les remerciements, sourit amicalement. Puis Charles et Erik quittèrent la bibliothèque, les bras plein de livres.

Nous nous retrouvons deux semaines plus tard, mi-octobre, l'excitation d'Halloween montant chez les apprentis sorciers. Nous sommes un jeudi gris et triste, la pluie vient cogner contre les vitres de la salle de classe, ajoutant une douce et répétitive mélodie à celle des plumes imbibées d'encre, grattant sur le parchemin. Cours d'histoire de la magie, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient présents. Ainsi Steve s'était installé aux côtés de Charles, au regret de Tony qui ne supportait pas de passer en second plan, après ce rat de bibliothèque. Le génie et célébrité qu'il était devait être accompagné de son blondinet costaud en personne. Bref si ce Legilimens de pacotille pensait pouvoir lui voler la vedette il se trompait lourdement.

Steve appréciait énormément ce cours, il lui apportait des connaissances sur la magie, les fondateurs de l'école, les raisons qui poussent les sorciers à dissimuler leur magie aux moldus. Charles l'aidait et complétait son savoir. Il était ravi.

Le cours suivant était le cours de vol avec Madame Bibine. Ce n'était pas le premier mais aujourd'hui, les élèves devaient concourir les uns contre les autres, répartis en deux équipes. Les règles étaient simples, une course relais pendant laquelle ils devraient voler à travers des anneaux magiques. L'équipe qui passe tous les anneaux et franchit la ligne d'arrivée avant l'équipe adverse gagne. Le professeur constitua les équipes, ainsi Tony se retrouva avec Raven et Bruce, contre Charles, Erik et Hank.

Lorsque les sorciers furent en position, le coup de sifflet retentit et les premiers s'envolèrent à toute allure, dansant dans les airs tels des oiseaux, passant à travers les premiers anneaux sans encombre puis transmettant le relais aux autres et ainsi de suite. Vint le tour de Tony qui reçut le signal alors que Charles avait quelques secondes d'avance sur lui. Il lui lança un regard noir, pas question que ce né-moldu le batte sur un des terrains qu'il maitrisait le mieux, non.

Charles reçut de plein fouet les pensées négatives du génie, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il lui adressa un regard alors que son concurrent prenait le dessus dans la course à la victoire. Devant lui, Erik l'observait et hurlait son nom pour l'encourager, mais à la vue de son ami perdant du terrain, il fronça les sourcils et le balai de Stark ralentit mystérieusement tandis que celui de Charles accéléra. Merci les joints en métal des nouveaux balais de l'école.

Tony émit maintes râles et passa le relais à Raven qui vola quelques secondes après qu'Erik eu reçut le relais de Charles. Raven était très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de voler sur un balai, elle dépassa sans peine Erik. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la détermination de ce dernier qui ne l'entendit bien évidemment pas de cette oreille. La blonde lui tira la langue de défi et creusa l'écart entre eux. Erik grogna quelques mots en polonais, des insultes très certainement, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le métal présent sur le balai de la blonde. L'instrument magique perdit sa vitesse de vol, permettant ainsi au second de rattraper son retard. Les deux élèves de Serpentard étaient au coude à coude. Tout deux voulaient gagner. L'arrivée approchait rapidement. Plus que quelques mètres. Quelques centimètres. Le coup de sifflet retentit, tous retinrent leur souffle à l'annonce du gagnant.

"L'équipe de monsieur Lehnsherr remporte la course!" fit madame Bibine.

Des cris de victoire emplirent la cours, résonnant contre les murs en pierre. L'équipe gagnante entoura Erik et le félicita de vive voix. Ce dernier jubilait, arborant un sourire fier qui dévoilait une parfaite dentition. Il regarda la soeur de Charles qui elle, fulminait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait triché en usant de ses pouvoirs sur elle, mais tôt ou tard elle obtiendrait vengeance.

Le cours se termina et les élèves rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Charles et Erik s'y rendirent, le brun écoutant son ami vanter ses exploits du matin. Pour sûr il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. Ils riaient comme deux bons amis le feraient naturellement, avant de regagner leur table respective. Raven s'assit le plus loin possible d'Erik, le surveillant d'un oeil mauvais et méfiant. Un brun aux longs cheveux coiffés en arrière prit place aux côtés du polonais, Loki, un deuxième année.

"Félicitations pour ta victoire Lenhsherr, toute la maison Serpentard est au courant." commença Loki.

"Merci, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué." répondit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Raven qui, à son tour, lui rendit un regard meurtrier.

"Je n'en doute pas, quoique tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas?"

"Loki Laufeyson, frère de Thor Odinson et fils adoptif du célèbre Odin. Connu pour ses aptitudes en sortilèges et plus particulièrement en magie noire." fit Erik.

"Exact, et je suis sans aucun doute le meilleur élève de cette école."

"Ca reste à prouver."

"Quand tu veux."

"Eh oh vous deux on se calme, redescendez de vos grands chevaux" intervint Angel qui éclata ensuite de rire face au ridicule de la situation. La tension redescendit par la suite et le repas se passa sans encombre.

Les jours passèrent, les feuilles des arbres revêtaient leur manteau d'or et virevoltaient librement au gré du vent frais qui soufflait. La nuit était tombée et les élèves terminaient de dîner. Ce soir ils fêteraient Halloween, ce soir il fallait se méfier de tout.

Erik se trouvait à sa table, lisant le dernier numéro paru de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque Charles vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Erik je peux te parler?" commença le brun.

"Bien sûr"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'une créature magique très rare va faire son appairition cette nuit dans la forêt interdite, mais je ne veux pas y aller seul..."

"La forêt interdite? Mais Charles c'est..."

"Interdit, oui je sais, merci Erik"

"Dangereux. Je ne sais pas..." Il croisa ensuite le regard moqueur de Loki. "Bon d'accord après tout ce n'est pas une simple forêt qui va m'arrêter."

"Merci Erik!" fit gaiement Charles. "On se retrouve à dix heures dans les toilettes des filles, personne ne nous verra là-bas"

"Très bien"

A peine avait-il donné son accord que Charles avait disparu. Plus tard, vers dix heure, les deux amis se retrouvèrent comme convenu au point de rendez-vous. Maintenant il s'agissait de ne pas croiser Rusard ou Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

Aussi discrètement que des souris, ils parvinrent à se rendre dans la forêt interdite sans encombre. Vêtus de leurs robes et baguette à la main ils avançaient prudemment, sur leurs gardes. La forêt dégageait quelque chose de sombre et mystérieux, le vent qui soufflait dans les branches produisait un son inquiétant. Le brouillard réduisait fortement la visibilité et donnait l'impression que des ombres les observaient. Les rayons de la lune peinaient à filtrer à travers l'épais feuillage des pins. Nombre de créatures magiquess vivaient dans cette forêt.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuaient leur aventure, mais aucune créature rare ne se manifesta. Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin, une araignée géante leur barra la route et se précipita vers eux. La panique s'empara du plus jeune qui fut alors comme paralysé par la peur. Dans un réflexe de protection, Erik se plaça devant Charles, faisant bouclier de son corps. D'un sortilège, il neutralisa la menace qui, de toute évidente, était un hollograme signé Stark. Erik grommela et l'excursion était terminée, direction le chateau.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur une colonie d'Acromantules, bien réelles cette fois, qui les encercla, prêtes à planter leurs crocs venimeux dans la chair des deux enfants. Charles poussa un cri d'effroi et partit se cacher derrière Erik. Puis à la surprise de ce dernier, les boucles brunes du télépathe disparurent pour laisser place à une longue chevelure bouclée blonde, ainsi que deux yeux gris remplis de terreur. Raven, c'était une métamorphe, elle aussi était mutante.

Une des araignées se jeta sur le plus vieux qui riposta aussi et jeta un sort afin d'éloigner l'ennemi. La créature vola sur plusieurs mètres et retomba sur le sol, étourdie pour le moment. Seulement elles étaient trop nombreuses et le sortilège ne serait bientôt plus efficace. Pourquoi n'écoutait-il pas pendant les cours de sortilèges? Pourquoi ne passait-il pas son temps à la bibliothèque comme Charles? Pour sûr s'il sortait vivant de la forêt il suivrait le petit brun et étudierait plus sérieusement. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un moyen de quitter cet endroit, et ce n'étaient pas les cris et les pleurs de Raven qui allaient l'aider.

Une autre Acromantule sauta sur Erik, le déstabilisant au point de le faire tomber sur la mousse qui tapissait le sol. Sa baguette lui ayant échappé des mains, il se retrouvait sans défense. Alors il utilisa sa propre force pour tenir éloignée le plus possible, l'araignée de son visage. Il parvint à la repousser assez loin pour récupérer sa baguette mais la créature fut plus rapide et l'attaqua de nouveau. Erik n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un sortilège.

"Incendio!" fit une voix familière.

Puis une vive flamme jaillit de la baguette du mystérieux sorcier, repoussant la colonie d'Acromantules qui prit alors la fuite, bien trop craintive du feu. Erik détailla l'individu et reconnut immédiatement ses longs cheveux bruns et cet air hautain.

"Laufeyson." remarqua Erik.

"Lehnsherr." répondit ledit Loki. "Tu semblais en difficulté."

"Je contrôlais la situation."

"Erik tu es un idiot!" gronda une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Charles apparut devant lui, essoufflé et décoiffé, les joues rouges de colère probablement, ses yeux reflétant la peur. Il lui en voulait.

"Quelle idée tu as eu d'aller dans la forêt interdite? A cette heure-ci en plus?"

"Je ne savais pas que c'était Raven..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Elle a pris ton apparence et est venue me proposer d'aller dans la forêt ce soir pour voir une créature très rare. Connaissant ton adoration dans ce sujet j'ai accepté et on s'est faits piégés par une farce de Stark et ta soeur apparemment. Avant d'être attaqués par des araignées géantes..."

"Et je suis intervenu" ajouta Loki.

"Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer tous les deux!" fit Charles.

"Je sais, désolé Charles" lâcha Erik.

"Et toi Raven? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête?"

"Eh ben... Avec Stark on voulait lui faire une blague et lui faire peur, comme ça en même temps j'obtenais vengeance pour mon humiliation au cours de vol l'autre jour."

"Vous auriez pu y rester! Et si quelqu'un nous voit on se fera expulsés, tu veux retourner avec Kurt?"

"Non non... pardon Charles" fit Raven, presque honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Ledit Charles soupira puis reporta son attention sur Erik.

"Nous devrions rentrer au chateau" décida-t-il.

"Mais au fait Charles, comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'étais?" demanda le polonais.

"Eh bien je t'ai cherché dans la soirée et ne t'ayant pas trouvé je suis allé au dortoir des Serpentard et j'ai trouvé Loki, il m'a dit où vous comptiez aller. Puis je suis retourné dans mon dortoir et je t'ai cherché par télépathie sans aucun résultat. Et d'un coup j'ai senti ta peur, je suis allé chercher Loki et nous sommes venus vous aider."

"Je vois..."

Le groupe de sorciers reprit le chemin du chateau, silencieusement. Loki en tête, Raven à sa suite et Charles et Erik fermant la marche. Erik jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui ne le manqua pas et reçut un petit sourire sincère.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça Erik"

"Quoi donc?"

"Me faire peur comme ça. J'ai eu peur que tu te fasses tuer..." avoua le bouclé aux yeux bleus.

"Plus jamais, je te le promets Charles."

Le plus jeune attrapa le bras du second,le serrant comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de le perdre encore. Une magnifique et indestructible amitié était en train de se former entre les deux enfants.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Il n'était pas bien long mais je risquais de trop vous en dévoiler si je le faisais durer plus longtemps alors voilà. Autant en garder pour la suite non?_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécier, aussi je vous dit rendez-vous au chapitre 3!_**

 ** _(promis je vais essayer de vite l'écrire)_**

 ** _Les reviews sont GRANDEMENT appréciées et encouragent les auteurs à poursuivre leurs écrits,_**

 ** _une review et vous devenez acteur dans la conception de cette fanfiction, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer hum?_**


End file.
